ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool
How Deadpool joined the Tourney Wade Wilson was born and raised in Canada. After attempting and failing to commit suicide, Wilson was drafted into a secret government training program. However, after medical testing, he learned that he had over forty cancerous tumors, and could not be operated on without being killed. To solve this problem, he volunteered for the Weapon X program, which gave him a healing factor based on Wolverine's. However, this genetic augmentation terribly disfigured him because the healing factor bonded to and accelerated the growth of the cancer as well. He was labeled as a failed experiment, and was sent to the program's Doctor Kilebrew, who was extremely cruel to his patients. This drove Wilson insane, and he broke out of the Weapon X laboratories, deciding to start a new life as a mercenary named Deadpool, due to how he always won the game played by inmates which involved guessing who would die next. Character Select Screen Animation Deadpool does Maxi's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation and says "Pineapple surprise!". Special Attacks Trigger Happy (Neutral) Deadpool will fire his guns in front of him. Quick Work (Side) Deadpool dashes forward and slashes with his katanas. Teleport (Up) Deadpool quickly vanishes and reappears in a different location, depending on how the user tilts the control stick. If it teleports into the air, it will fall in a helpless animation. When used quick enough on the ground, it can be used in place of a dodge, side step, or rolling, as there is less lag time and it throws the opponent off. The only way to travel faster with Deadpool is its wavedash. This third jump, along with its other normal two jumps, allows for Deadpool's superbly long and safe recovery. Teleport also passes through attacks. However, this attack does not cause any damage to the opponent. Katana-Rama! (Down) Deadpool makes a jerky-leaning quickdraw slash at his opponent which will be aimed low. Cuttin' Time (Hyper Smash) Deadpool slashes an opponent with both of his two swords in a mad dance-like autocombo attack. Deadpool after connecting with the initial blow rips through his opponent four times before double slashing with both katanas, finishing the attack and launching them. Fourth Wall Crisis (Final Smash) Deadpool does a sexy pose and walks toward his opponent(s). If an opponent attacks Deadpool while he's in this state, he falls over while tossing a flashbang grenade, thus stunning them as he begins to bludgeon his opponent with his own health bar and hyper combo bar, both taken from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. The final blow sends them flying straight to the end of the screen, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Deadpool performs a jumping split, spins around, then raises both arms into the air, all the while saying "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T RECORDING THAT?!?!?!". #*Deadpool performs a jumping split, spins around, then raises both arms into the air, all the while saying "Maybe it would have helped if you'd turned off the dark!". (Spyro victories only) #Deadpool tilts his head with his palm to the side while saying "AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS! HEHAHAHAHA!". #With his back facing the screen, Deadpool raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen, saying "Next time, maybe ya should let Nero do your fightin', skippy. Yeah.". #*With his back facing the screen, Deadpool raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen, saying "I just beat Mag-freakin'-neto! Where yo' curly mustache at?!". (Alisa victories only) On-Screen Appearance Deadpool breaks through a stone wall and says "Check me out! I'm the Ghost of Christmas KICK YOUR ASS!". Special Quotes *HAHAHA! Magneto! Welcome to die! (When fighting Alisa) *How did anyone ever enjoy these games without me in 'em? (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Gonna rough you up like a Broadway musical! (When fighting Spock or Spyro) *Short, and short on deodorant is a REAL bad combination, stabby! (When fighting Yukimura or Jin) *Hey, I frickin' LOVE Street Fighter! ...Autograph your spleen for me? (When fighting any Street Fighter universe character) Trivia *Deadpool shares his English voice actor with the Penguin and N. Gin. *Deadpool shares his Japanese voice actor with Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei. *The rival of Deadpool is the purple dragon otherwise known as Spyro. In Tourney 1, it's the classic Spyro. In Tourney 2, it's the Skylanders Spyro. Even his second rival is Spyro. He is the only character who has a rival with the same name and universe for all three of his rivals which include Tourney 1 default rival (the regular rival type), Tourney 2 default rival (the type of rival that steals rivals in the sequel), and Tourney series second rival (the type of rival that appears less commonly in the Tourney series when at the final stage). Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes